Friendship is dimension jumping
by blossom3345
Summary: Hey guys! I decided to make a crossover of my fav two shows, so hope you enjoy!


ok** i thought about this for awhile, i wanted to do a crossover. so i said " why not combine my two fav show? " and pinky said " because some ppl dont know how to PARTY! " she shouted right in my ear and i had to hold my head too keep from getting a headache. so this isn't my grave punchers movie series, but hope you enjoy anyway! i do not own pinky, which sucks :(**

" Are you sure you can do this?" asked a very worried Twilight Sparkle. "Positive,I mean, the princess wouldn't send me if I couldn't do it," said a very confident Flutter Shy ( ooh mystery! ) "Ok, just be careful. Humans can be very nasty," said Rarity. Applejack rolled her eyes. " Their not monsters or anything Rarity," said Applejack. ( boy how wrong she is ) "Everyone has their opinions!" said Rarity in a huff. " Just be careful sugercube," Applejack told Fluttershy. " I will!" said Fluttershy. " WAIT!" screamed Pinky. " " What?" asked Rainbow Dash. " If they party, TELL ME!" said Pinky, screaming " tell me " in Fluttershy's ear on accedent. Fluttershy's head started spinning. " I will," said Fluttershy, oviously not prepared for the out blow. " Ok, here goes," said Twilight. Twilight's horn started to glow, and Fluttershy was instantly transported to " the human world "

" Where am I? " asked Fluttershy. It looked alot like the Evergreen forest, and the clouds moved on their own. " Im in the woods," Fluttershy said to herself. " This is just part of the place i am,like in Ponyville. But where's the rest?" Fluttershy heard someone say " OH COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK MCFIST!" Fluttershy looked around to see where the voice was coming from. All she heard was metal clashing and shouts, so she followed those noises. She found a man, no wait boy, no wait, female? She found a person dressed from head to toe in a black and red suit. Only his eyes where visible. He was fighting a robot, kangaroo? No wait, cat? Well, maybe a crab. She had no idea what it was. " Ok let's finish this... cratilaroo. Ha, i thought of a name for you!" The robot lunged at the figure, and pinned him down.

_Oh crap im done. _thought Randy as he waited to be stabbed. But instead, he heard a female's voice. " WAIT!" it cried. The robot turned, keeping him pinned down. He couldn't see the figure, but the figure could. _Well she isn't pinned down, so she can oviously see me._ " AND what do you think your doing mister?!" said the female's voice. " Release him now or i will give you..." the figure paused for dramatic effect. " The Stare " The stare? What kind of weapon, or whatever, is that? The robot was about to turn back to the Ninja to finish him off, but the figure made it look at her. "You should be ASHAMED of yourself! Pinning down a innocent person who did no harm to you? What are you? HUH?! I am going to tell your mother about your bad behavior. " Then the figure gave it " The Stare". Well, that's what Randy thought. " Do you understand?! " The robot looked close to tears. _What the juice? McFist's_ _robot's? Crying? _thought Randy. The robot ran off, wailing. The Ninja sat up.

" Um, hi? " the figure said to Fluttershy. She screamed and went behind a tree. " What the juice?" said the figure. " H-H-H- hi." Fluttershy said shyly.

Randy looked closer. The figure had it's wings sticking out, in case someone attacked. _Wait wings? That_ _doesn't seem right._ thought Randy. " How do you have wings?" Randy asked. " Um, unatral limb growth?" The figure said. " Well that makes sense, " Randy said sarcasticly. Then the figure said, " Do not fear," said the figure. Oviously _she_ was fearing. " Im just on a quest." The figure stepped into the moonlight and Randy gasped. She was a pony. A pegasus. With pink hair and a yellow coat.

Fluttershy saw the figure's look. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. " Im-im Fluttershy," Fluttershy introuduced to the figure. " Because your shy?" asked the figure. " No, im very brave," she replied. Then a leaf fell on her back. She screamed and layed on her back. The figure looked down on her. " Sure you are," said the figure. She could tell he was grining, even though it was hidden under his... face hat? Fluttershy didn't know, but she was curious. " Im the norisville ninja." he said, helping her up. " A- A ninja?" asked Fluttershy. " Yeah, pretty much," he said. "But may I ask, why is a talking pegasus in the middle of nowhere?" Fluttershy got up. " Because i was sent on a quest from Princess Celestia. My ruler in Equetria." " Well, lets get you to my home, Fluttershy. I think someone would go wonk if they saw a talking pegasus," said the ninja. " Actually, my friend Twilight gave me a fold up home, designed to look like a tree. And if anyone attacks, I have my friend's party cannon." said Fluttershy. " Hey, can you meet me here tomorrow?" asked Fluttershy. " I would, but i have to go to school." the ninja groaned. " School?" Fluttershy asked, intrested. " oh I forgot you were a pony. Well school is-" said the ninja. " I know what school is," Fluttershy cut him off. " It's just that, is it on the _ground?"_ The ninja laughed. " Of course it is. We can't fly like you." replied the ninja. " I just been to only flight school before and-" Fluttershy said, but also got cut off. " You know what? I know a spell that can turn you human." said the ninja. " Your a unicorn?" asked Fluttershy. The ninja looked at her funny,she thinks. " No it's just that there is a such thing as ninja spells," The ninja said. " Well, meet you here in the morning to turn you into a human," the ninja continued. " Ok bye," Fluttershy replied.

" Really dude?" asked Howard. " Yeah, she's in the woods. I'm turning her " human " in the morning," said Randy, _finally_ out of his suit. " Sweet,can i tag along?" asked Howard. " She thinks im the only one who knows she's a pegasus. I'm afraid not," replied Randy. " Aw," said Howard. There was a akward moment of silence, then Randy said, " I'm going into the nomicon." " And I'm going into grave punchers 4, punchzilla's revenge' puncher edition," said Howard. Randy opended the nomicon and he felt his spirit get sucked in. Howard watched Randy pass out before turning to his game. " Grave Puncher's here I come." WOOOAAAHHH!" Randy screeched for 2 minutes. Then he got bored after 5 minutes. Then he played cards with himself at 10. Then the nomicon_ finally_ took him to a pool with komodo fish swimming in it. **A ninja must never endanger the endangered, but must alway's defend the** **defenseless.** " What the juice nomicon? You already taught me that," said Randy. Then some arrows were pointing to a stabbed pony. " Oh you mean Fluttershy?" Randy asked. The stabbed pony gave him a thumbs up, considering the fact it had hooves. Then the nomicon's floor broke and Randy fell through it. " AHHHHH!" Randy screeched for who knows how long. Howard was enjoying himself so much he didn't even notice Randy drooling on the nomicon with his eyes wide open. " PAYMAKER! " said Howard. " HOWARD!" said Randy and Howard fell off his beanbag chair. " Congratulations, you're once again the world's worst gravepuncher." said the game. " This better be good Cunningham," said Howard as he started playing again. " No just wanted to scare ya," said Randy with a grin on his face.

Fluttershy breathed in the fresh morning air. She really enjoyed Norrisville, as she was told what is was called. Sure the pegasus's back home provided great weather too, but sometimes some feathers would fall into the clouds and then when there's a storm, it would be raining _feathers_ instead of water. She waited for the ninja when she was done getting ready for the day. He finally showed up and she smiled. And then she started coughing. " Sorry, smoke bomb," said the ninja. " It's fine," she said. She knew it was a smoke bomb because he yelled " SMOKE BOMB!" The ninja started doing weird things. " What are you doing?" Fluttershy asked. " It's how I do the spell," said the ninja. " Oh, sorry for asking," said Fluttershy shrinking back. Randy sighed. " It's ok," he couldn't be mad at Fluttershy. She was just a REALLY shy pony who was sent to do this, and she didn't know what would happen anyway. A red glow surrounded Fluttershy. She was calm though, she was used for a blue glow to surround her when Rarity was trying to put a new dress on her. And Twilight transported her places ALL the time, so she wasn't scared, which is pretty ironic considering she was the shyest pony around. The ninja finally finished the spell. She looked like a normal human. She had on a yellow dress, she had pink hair, and she had light skin. " Well, go ahead and see what you look like," he said. " I have to go, so a friend of mine will take you to school," Fluttershy winced when he said this. She was really attached to him, and she didn't want him to go. But she sighed and said, " Alright."

Randy was so excited for school for once. Not just because of the ninja stuff, but because Fluttershy went to his school. He got her signed in, but they changed her name to " Fern Evergreen" because Fluttershy would sound weird to the principal. And they also had Homeroom together. " Everyone, I would like you to meet our new student, Fern Evergreen. Now Fern, I'm sure you're bummed to be in this school, well SO AM I!" said the teacher. Fluttershy brushed this off. She was used to yelling. " Actually, I'm very excited Mr. Banister." said Fluttershy. " cough cough, nerd, cough cough" said Bash. Fluttershy used the stare on him and Randy was glad he shut up after that. Then a monster started attacking as soon as Fluttershy sat down. Fluttershy started freaking out, but Randy said " That always happens, exept on Wensdays. You'll get used to it." Fluttershy calmed down after that, and Randy excused himself to go to the bathroom and told Fluttershy to go outside. Her eyes widened. " Where the monster is?" She asked. " Don't worry, the ninja will be there." He said. She brightened up and went outside immediatly.

Fluttershy searched for the ninja as the crowd grew. She can't wait to see him. " SMOKE BOMB!" yelled the ninja as the smoke cleared and revealed him. He started to fight the monster. " Way to go ninja. Yay" Fluttershy cheered shyly. For some reason, this gave the ninja extra power and he destroyed the robot within seconds. Fluttershy watched in amazement, which kind of shocked her since she didn't like violence. " SMOKE BOMB!" yelled the ninja as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Fluttershy didn't know where he went, and she started paniking. She searched the whole school untill she bumped into Randy, her guid the ninja assigned her to. " Hey, what's the juice?" asked Randy. Fluttershy could tell he was concerned about her. " I can't find the ninja anywhere!" said Fluttershy. Randy kind of flinched when she said " ninja " but then he said," He will disappear untill another monster come. And who knows? Maybe one of us is the ninja." Howard walked up to Randy at that moment, but stopped when he saw Fluttershy. He started whispering to Randy, but Fluttershy could't hear a single word they were saying.

" Whose the chick?" Howard asked Randy. " Fluttershy, but you can call her fern." Randy said. " Is she that pony you were talking about? The one you turned into a human?" Randy nodded and turned back to Fluttershy, only for the final bell to ring. " See you tomorrow Fern." said Randy. Fern nodded and left." Hey, wanna play Grave Punchers 8 after school?" Randy asked Howard. " Sure. Wait where did you get 8?" Howard asked. " Hello, bruce uncle," Randy said. ( you will know more about his uncle in my series, Grave punchers Movie ) " Oh. Right. " said Howard.

Fluttershy walked in the school and saw the ninja fighting what looked like a snake . " Thank you, thank you," said the ninja as he popped the snake's head off. " Back to the zoh oh on-" said the ninja, not finishing his sentence. " Mexican death bear?" the ninja asked himself as a snake bottom bear hit him with its tail. Fluttershy knew she needed help, than she suddenly realized she was good with animals. After all, her talent is talking to animals. Her cutie mark was even three butterflies.

The ninja noticed Fluttershy approaching and he yelled " FLUTTERSHY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!" But she didn't run. Instead, she said " I got this ninja. Trust me." " Alright i'll trust you. But if you die i'm never forgiving myself," said the ninja ( Be prepared for what Fluttershy is about to do ) She started singing to the bear. _What the juice?_ thought Randy. It sounded like she was singing a... lullaby?

Fluttershy started singing her lullaby very calmly, without Sweetie Belle singing it very loudly.

**Fluttershy:** Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed. Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed

The bear looked like he would topple over, so Fluttershy layed his head down without harming the sleepy bear.

**Fluttershy:** Drifting, off to sleep, leave the exciting day behind you. Drifting, off to sleep, let the joy of dream land find you. Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed. Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed. Drifting, off to sleep, leave the exciting day behind you. Drifting, off to sleep, let the joy of dream land find you. Ah ah. Ah ah.

Randy, just stared at the sleeping bear that Fluttershy put to sleep. "What do you know? Good call," said the ninja. Little did he know what was on the other side of the snake-bottom bear.

" Uh, it didn't go exactly as planned," said Viceroy. " But the good news is when you and me are in Whoope World next Wendsday, were gonna look back at this and laugh," Mcfist called Whoope World and said," Whoope World? Mcfist. Ban the following People, Viceroy. Ha that teaches Viceroym" said Mcfist as he hunged up. " That was just cold," said a disappointed Viceroy.

As the ninja was about to smoke bomb out of there, five ponies and a dragon fell on top of him out of a portal that was in the ceiling. " What the juice?!" cried the ninja as he tried to get up. " See, told ya!" said Applejack. " Told ya this isn't where Gravity Falls is!" " Whatever," said Twilight, rolling her eyes. " Oh, Fluttershy!" Twilight said. " How was your journey? And why are you human?" Twilight asked Fluttershy. " Nasty, nasty humans," muttered Rarity. " Hey! I find that offensive!" replied the ninja. " Well, the journey's over i'm afraid," said Fluttershy. " I learned alot and i've even made some friends." Fluttershy continued as she looked up at the ninja. " Don't mention it. SMOKE BOMB!" said the ninja as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. " So... awesome!" said Rainbow Dash. " Alright lets turn you back to yourself Fluttershy," said Twilight. " Ok," muttered Fluttershy. As Twilight cast the spell, Fluttershy thought of the ninja. He ws sweet, kind, and very helpful. And Fluttershy didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she thinks that Randy kid might be the ninja. He always left for the bathroom when the ninja showed up and he did flinch when Fluttershy mentioned the ninja. " Time will tell," said Fluttershy as they journeyed back to Ponyville. Fluttershy had a feeling that this wasn't the end of her adventures with the ninja.

**Hope you liked it guys! Still don't own Pinky. :(**


End file.
